


Do You Have to Pick Up Penguins? (No, you dont)

by Yanara126



Series: Watcher Favaen, an Eothas Priestess [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Penguins, no you don't have to pick them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanara126/pseuds/Yanara126
Summary: The Watcher has a question and Vatnir doubts her sanity.
Series: Watcher Favaen, an Eothas Priestess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690846
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Do You Have to Pick Up Penguins? (No, you dont)

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up in about an hour because I just found out this is a thing and it's hilarious. I just really wanted to do something with it, so now this exists. Enjoy!

"Do you have to pick up penguins?”

  
Vatnir proceeded to choke on his own spit. It had been a few weeks since he’d joined the Watcher’s crew and needless to say they had been the strangest weeks of his life. This was just another thing on the long list of weird shit he’d heard said in that time.

  
“Excuse me, what?” he grumbled, after he’d managed to stop hacking out his lungs.

  
“Do you have to pick up penguins? Like, do they fall over sometimes and you have to pick them back up or they die?” the Watcher repeated, as if that was an entirely valid question. Vatnir just stared at her and wondered what happened to her brain in between world saving missions. When he’d joined her, or rather had been forcefully dragged along, he’d thought her a pious, though sharp witted, young priestess. In his time as part of her crew he’d learnt that that assessment wasn’t entirely false, but rather accurate for limited periods of time only. When she had to be, she was smart to an almost frightening degree, when she didn’t have to, she... wasn’t.

  
“Why in the Great Beast’s name would you think that? And how do you even know what a penguin is? Those things are rare even in the Land,” he finally managed to say.

  
She frowned and pouted a little. “I happen to read, you know. I grew up in a temple and the library had a book on different animals across Eora. And you didn’t answer my question. Do you have to pick up penguins?”

  
Even after hearing it a third time Vatnir couldn’t believe that he was really being asked that. “No! Why shouldn’t they be able to get up on their own? And even if they couldn’t, why would we just run around, picking up penguins?” Why was he discussing this?

  
The Watcher nodded thoughtfully. Or at least it looked like it, at the moment Vatnir wasn’t convinced she was really capable of a feat such as thinking. She looked at him again and asked: “So they don’t fall over sometimes and have to be picked up again?”

  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting backwards from ten. Then he sighed and answered calmly: “No. No they don’t.”

  
She smiled at him and said: “Okay, thanks!” 

  
She was about to walk off, presumably back into the ship, when he called after her again. “Wait a second, why did you ask me anyway? Why not ask Ydwin?”

  
She stopped and turned around again, with a slightly confused frown on her face. “Oh, I did, but she just pushed me over and told me to build my hypothesis on that.” The frown vanished and she smiled again. With a short wave she turned back around. “Nice talking to you! I need to go real quick, I have to tell Edér something.” And with that she was gone under deck again.

  
Vatnir turned to the railing and decided that maybe he could still learn something from Ydwin after all.


End file.
